Episode Intimacy Bonuses
Lesson 1 Lesson 2 2-4 1-I’d like to know more about Mammon +Lucifer 2-6 2-I was hungry +'Beelzebub' 2-15 2-No +Lucifer Lesson 3 3-14 2-Why are you offering up free advice like that? +Satan 3-20 3-Himself''' +Asmodeus''' Lesson 4 4-1 3-Mammon, help! +Mammon 4-6 2-Let's be friends +Leviathan 4-17 1-You're the one at fault here, Mammon. +Beelzebub Lesson 5 5-2 1-Exactly! +Beelzebub 5-10 3-I'm doing this for Beelzebub +Belphegor 5-14 1-Are you worried about me, Mammon? +Mammon 5-17 3-Woof! +Lucifer Lesson 6 6-6 1-Were you hurt, Beelzebub? +Beelzebub 6-12 1-Choose Mammon +Mammon 2-Choose Leviathan +Leviathan 3-Choose Beelzebub +'Beelzebub' 6-15 2-Because I'm an exchange student +Satan 6-19 1-Asmodeus +Asmodeus Lesson 7 7-14 3-What happened to Asmodeus? +Asmodeus 7-17 2-Violence isn't the answer. +Leviathan Lesson 8 8-6 3-I'd like to see the art and decorations in each room +Lucifer 8-10 1-Take Mammon's hand +Mammon 8-16 1-Of course I'm happy, yeah +Asmodeus Lesson 9 9-4 1-Try to calm Satan down. +Satan 9-7 1-Yes +Satan 9-14 2-You should talk things over with Satan +Lucifer 9-20 1-Fine +Mammon Lesson 10 10-1 1-Of course! +Leviathan 10-10 1-Intimacy Up! +Mammon/Satan/Leviathan/Lucifer 10-15 1-Tell Satan to wait. +Satan Lesson 11 11-4 2-Something's fishy. You're being too nice. +Lucifer 11-17 2-We're doing it because we want to lift the curse. +Lucifer 11-20 1-Noah +Satan Lesson 12 12-10 1-That's terrifying... +Satan 12-13 2-Thanks...I'd appreciate that +Lucifer 12-16 1-You, Lucifer +Lucifer 2-Mammon +Mammon 3-Leviathan +Leviathan 4-Someone else. 5-Satan +Satan 6-Asmodeus +Asmodeus 7-Beelzebub +Beelzebub 8-Someone not listed here. +Belphegor Lesson 13 13-4 1-You're welcome, Beel +Beelzebub 13-7 2-I have a feeling it wouldn't have been good +Belphegor 13-12 2-I don't mind at all +Beelzebub Lesson 14 14-10 1-Okay, here goes nothing! +Mammon 14-15 1-Hug him as tightly as you can +Lucifer 14-17 1-I know how you feel, Beel. And I get it +Beelzebub Lesson 15 15-2 1-Yeah, I agree. +Mammon 15-7 1-Do you regret what you did? +Belphegor 15-14 1-How can you be so dense?! +Mammon 15-20 2-Nope, it had nothing to do with Satan +Satan Lesson 16 16-4 2-Go look for Belphie +Leviathan 16-6 1-Bingo! +Belphegor 16-17 1-Sorry you had to find out the truth this way +Belphegor Lesson 17 17-2 1-Nope, I'll wait for you +Belphegor 17-10 3-Shadow goose meat and egg lasagna +Mammon 17-14 2-Offer words of encouragement to Belphie +Belphegor 17-17 1-Cheer him on, Satan +Belphegor 17-20 2-I'm sorry +Satan Lesson 18 18-4 1-I like a mature, subdued sort of look +Belphegor 2-I like something cute and girly +Asmodeus 18-6 2-Right! I won’t let you down partner! +Mammon 18-10 2-What you’re doing is rude to Belphie +Beelzebub 18-12 1-I’m glad, too +Lucifer 18-19 1-Take his hand +Belphegor 18-C 2-Aren’t you gonna ask me, Belphie? +Belphegor Lesson 19 19-2 1-Aaah +Asmodeus 19-4 2-Don't YOU want to spend time with me, Lucifer? +Lucifer 2-Let's go this way! +Mammon 19-7 2-Want to do some gaming? +Leviathan 19-12 1-Sounds great! +Asmodeus 19-20 3-Love +Satan Lesson 20 20-2 1-What's wrong? +Beelzebub 20-5 1-Yeah, we are looking for Luke +Beelzebub 2-The attic room +Belphegor 20-11 1-Yeah, I do. +Belphegor 20-13 2-Don't people say that you'll die if you listen to it? +Lucifer Category:RAD